One form of a sprung seat which is intended more especially as a vehicle seat and which comprises a spring means whose springing characteristic can be adjusted as desired includes an L-shaped base structure comprising a bottom portion which for example can be fixed to a floor and a back portion which stands upwardly from the bottom portion. Disposed on the bottom portion is a scissor support assembly connected to the spring means, for supporting the seat squab. The term scissor support assembly means support legs which are disposed in mutually crossing relationship and which permit deflection of the seat squab by a scissor-like movement of the legs.
In seats of that kind, there is often only a relatively small amount of space available for the spring means so that the spring means used must be of a correspondingly small size. However, such a short or small spring means normally has a hard springing characteristic or rate, and that is to be considered disadvantageous in terms of springing comfort.